


Into the Light- Inspired by the myth of Icarus

by idreamofignoct



Series: Eternally Yours- A Collection of R76 Short Stories Based on Greek Myths [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal, Blowjobs, Character Death, Fantasy, Human/Monster Romance, M/M, Mating Bond, Mythology References, Reaper76 - Freeform, Rimming, Romance, Tentacle Sex, Wraith, r76
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 09:22:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17200865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idreamofignoct/pseuds/idreamofignoct
Summary: Jack, left to die in the maze he and his father built to imprison a hungry wraith, finds true love instead. Now all that lies between Jack and the freedom to be with his wraith lover is the sea, which he intends to cross using a pair of handcrafted wings.





	Into the Light- Inspired by the myth of Icarus

“A maze?” Jack asked, looking up from his workbench.

His father lowered the mask from his face. Dust from the stone he ground down was scattered all over the floor. “Yes. The king will pay us well for this. We could use those funds for our move to the city. Maybe find you a good marriage.” He smiled, pleased by the prospect. “It’s about time you started a family.”

At twenty-five and on his way to becoming a master builder, Jack knew this to be true. But his concern lay with this new contract. “Yes, but,” Jack said, a little confused. “Why a maze? What’s the king looking to do?”

“Create a prison,” his father replied. “Word is he caught the wraith that had been preying on the countryside. The king wants the best crafters in the realm to make this prison, and that’s us. It’ll be a challenge, but I have faith. The gods will see us through this.”

And that was how Jack became involved in the making of the wraith’s prison. 

For months, he and his father worked to bring the king’s design to life. Knowledge they were building a prison for an inhuman monster affected the mood in the camp. Jack never saw the wraith, though the workers talked about it often, usually in hushed whispers.

“Red eyes in a terrible face. Body tattered like old cloth,” one of the men said as Jack met with the stonemason. “It makes the most horrendous cries. Goes right through you.”

“Is that true?” Jack asked the stonemason after the workers left. “Is the wraith truly so bad?”

“And worse,” the stonemason said. “Some men went missing today. You best keep your nose out of it.”

That night, as Jack prepared to bed down in the office, he heard it: a distant howl that stopped his heart and chilled his blood. Screaming soon followed. It was enough for him to heed the stonemason’s warning, at least for a little while. But the more Jack heard it, the less frightening it seemed. It was closer to a wail of pain. This surprised him, all things considered. 

One night a few weeks later, driven by a curiosity he could no longer fight or understand, Jack stole to the central chamber. There, he peered down the hole leading to the heart of the maze. Half expected to see the glowing red eyes the other men talked about so much. But he saw nothing, heard nothing. He didn’t know if he was disappointed or relieved. 

“What am I doing,” Jack muttered to himself, and left the chamber behind. 

From then on, he no longer slept in the office. But he still heard the wraith’s cry. Jack sighed, ran his hand through his mussed hair as he gazed at the calendar hanging on the wall. Not long now.

Two more months passed before the work was completed. Jack and his father stood before the entrance that afternoon, his father fairly glowing with pleasure. “There it is,” he said, slinging an arm around Jack’s shoulder and hugging him close. “What do you think?”

Jack, only too happy to put the ordeal behind them, smiled at his father. “It’s incredible. We can go home tonight?”

His father’s smile was sympathetic. “Had enough of this place, have you? I don’t fault you for it. It’s been rough. But there’s good at the end of all this, for the king is coming here tomorrow morning to inspect it. Go rest up. Tomorrow, this will be all behind us.”

Jack looked to the central chamber, his heart beating fast at hearing the faint echo of the wraith’s howl. One more night, he told himself.

The next morning, Jack accompanied his father to meet the king. He arrived in state, as if this were a public function, an entourage of armed guards surrounding him. Jack had never seen the king this close. He maintained a respectful distance. Rumors about the king’s unpredictable nature abounded.

The king did not speak. One of his guards congratulated Jack’s father on a job well done. However, just as he prepared to hand him the payment, the king suddenly decided to reward the maze’s creators by condemning them to it. The next thing Jack knew, the king’s guards dragged him and his father toward the central chamber. Those workers waiting for their last pay were already rounded up. Their cries of protest went ignored as, one by one, they were thrown into the pit.

The guards forced Jack and his father to their knees in front of the pit. Terrified, Jack peered into the darkness. The echoes of frightened, screaming men still resonated along the walls.

“Push them in,” the king said.

“Your majesty, please! Spare my son,” Jack’s father begged.

The king stared at Jack and his father as if they were less than dirt. “The wraith must be fed,” he stated, and gestured.

In that moment, Jack’s father threw off his captor and went after the man holding Jack. “Run, Jack! Save your-urk!” His voice broke, his eyes widened, and he slumped to the floor, a sword buried in his back. 

Jack, still in shock at watching his father’s murder, did not think to fight as he was dragged away. Fear turned his blood to ice, stilled his thoughts. All he knew was dark and cold and terror. After what felt like hours, Jack found himself thrust not into the main well in the central chamber, but a pit a few floors down. Finally shaken from his fear, Jack screamed at the departing guards, begged them to free him. One of them laughed and said, “Gods be with you, boy.” Their footsteps receded.

Alone now, Jack cast frantic looks about the darkness. He clawed at the smooth walls, knowing he could never gain purchase but his panic prevented rational thought. Dirt caked under his nails, then blood. Jack screamed until he was hoarse. Shaking, terrified out of his mind, Jack sank to the ground where he wept for his father and the cruel fate awaiting him. 

Several hours passed before Jack heard scrambling footsteps above. They sounded close. Bolting upright, he slammed his hands on the wall in an attempt to make as much noise as possible. “Hello? Is someone there?” 

“Ssh!” An angry whisper sounded from above. A man’s face soon peered over the edge, half-formed in the light from the lantern he held. “Don’t alert it, you fool.”

“Please, help me,” Jack called, thinking of nothing but getting out of the dark.

“Be quiet! It’ll- augh!”

The man was dragged from sight. The lantern tumbled into the pit. Jack scrambled for it with panicked desperation, held it up just as a furious growl he knew well echoed overhead. He backed away, eyes locked on the writhing mass of black now absorbing the man. There was a terrified scream, a pained groan, before the growl turned to a satisfied purr. Then the mass drew together into a rough humanoid shape with blazing red eyes. Jack, terrified out of his mind, backed up until he hit the opposite wall. He shook so much his teeth chattered. The mass spilled into the pit like an oily waterfall, creeping toward Jack with menacing intent. Dropping the lantern, Jack curled himself into a ball, arms over his head. The monster expelled a rumbling breath that reeked of earth and old blood. Dangerous smells on a dangerous creature.

Jack squeezed his eyes shut. “I don’t know if you can understand me,” he said, feeling the wraith draw closer. A sense of impending doom had him abandon any attempt to beg for his life. Jack drew in a shaky breath. “Please. Make it quick.”

Heavy breathing sounded by his ear. “You….” The voice, more a growl than anything else, sent shivers down Jack’s spine. 

Seconds later, his head snapped back as a clawed hand fastened to his throat. Jack’s eyes bulged. The wraith’s face was lost amidst darkness. Its blood-red eyes, however, blazed with anger.

“You helped put me here,” the wraith growled, leaning in so close, Jack had the faintest sense sharp teeth pricked his cheek. “Why should I show you any mercy?” The hand tightened around Jack’s throat.

Somehow, through the fear and desperation for air, Jack’s mind latched onto the significance of the wraith’s words. It understood the concept of mercy. Perhaps it understood other things as well.

Thoughts swiftly coming together, Jack drew in a ragged gasp of air. “If you let me go,” he managed. “I can lead you to the exit.”

The wraith said nothing. Its eyes narrowed with suspicion. “Am I supposed to just trust your word?”

“No,” Jack murmured. Tears he couldn’t fight burned his eyes. “But I give it to you anyway. I’ve nothing to lose.”

A long silence passed. Then the wraith made a low sound before releasing Jack’s neck. He drew in several wheezing breaths. Touched his neck, winced at the tenderness. He met the wraith’s eyes. “Thank you.”

“Don’t thank me. Take me out of this maze,” the wraith said, and enveloped Jack in darkness.

Next he knew, he lay on the floor just outside the pit, the lantern within reach. The wraith stood a short distance away, looking more like a man wearing a ragged cloak than a monster. “Well?” the wraith snapped as Jack pushed himself to his feet and surveyed their surroundings. “Which way?”

Jack lifted the lamp as he peered into the distance. “I have to be higher. There,” he said, pointing at a pillar across the way. “There’s a hollow workers used to store materials. There should be an elevator for me to use to reach the top.”

The wraith grunted. “Then let’s go.”

Jack went first, sensing the wraith walking behind him. Upon discovering the elevator had been broken, Jack searched the nearby chest for climbing gear. Empty. 

“What is it?” the wraith demanded.

“Climbing gear is gone. I have to find another way up.”

“No time.” Once again, Jack was surrounded by a cloud of darkness. He gave a strangled cry at it, as well as the sense he was being lifted by a dozen hands. When the feeling subsided, Jack stood at the top of the pillar. The wraith was a large, black shadow that drifted past. Light from the lantern showed its back, along with a pair of unsightly scars. 

“Did the king’s men do that?” 

“What does it matter?” the wraith responded.

Jack fell silent. He knew better than to push a subject the wraith obviously did not wish to discuss with him.

Setting the lantern down, Jack searched the nearby tool box. He withdrew several supplies, including some precious rations and lantern oil, then approached the far side. Below, the maze was a complex network of stone walls, dead ends, and traps. It stretched many miles across. 

“What is it?” the wraith asked. He sounded impatient. Weary, too.

“There’s no way to reach the entrance the workers used to get back to the surface.”

The wraith grabbed Jack by the collar and pulled him forward with a curt gesture. Red eyes glared into Jack’s. “You said you knew the way out.”

“I do,” Jack said, a little more harshly than intended. Truth was, he was weary too. Weary and still reeling from his losses. “And I’ll tell you more if you let me go.”

The wraith growled and released Jack. 

Jack adjusted his collar. “The maze covers the entire area in this cavern. The only way out is to the south. It’ll take us a few days to cross.” Jack pointed into the distance. “The cavern opens up on the other side of the island. There’s a small beach there.”

“And no one else knows of this area?”

Jack looked away. The vision of his father lying in a pool of his own blood twisted his heart with pain. “No.” He spoke softly. “It’s just me.”

A brief pause followed, different from the time the wraith considered whether to believe Jack’s word or not. Then the wraith turned away. “Let’s get going.”

The two began their journey south, Jack in the lead. The lantern cast a small ring of orange light around them, distending their shadows along the wall. Jack occasionally glanced over his shoulder. The wraith kept a respectful distance. While humanoid in appearance, those red eyes glowed like embers. Jack was curious about this cross between a man and a ghost, but kept his questions to himself. What right had he to ask anything of the wraith?

Time existed differently in the maze. Continuous darkness distorted Jack’s sense of its passage. But his body kept track. Hunger gnawed at him, serving as an unpleasant reminder of eating breakfast with his father that morning. His father had made a childhood favorite of Jack’s…

A hand latched onto him. Jack gasped at realizing how close he’d come to falling into another pit. The hand at his arm was strong, steady. Jack breathed fast. “Thank you,” he said, nodding to his companion.

The wraith did not appear to have heard him. Those eyes were fixed on the hand at Jack’s arm. Jack felt almost certain something entered those eyes. Whatever occupied his thoughts, the wraith seemed to have come to a conclusion, for the gaze turned Jack’s way was absent of its previous impatience.

“What is your name?” 

Jack, taken aback by question, nonetheless answered. “Jack,” he replied, trying and failing to ignore the flutter in his chest. The wraith sounded so…human. 

“Watch your step, Jack,” the wraith said, releasing his arm and sweeping past. After a moment of stunned silence, Jack chased after the wraith. He assumed the lead once more. The wraith walked a little closer. Jack smiled briefly, glad for the company.

Jack’s hunger forced them to hunt for the hidden stores he knew of. While the yield was small, they provided enough nourishment for Jack to keep going. Yet as time passed, the wraith moved slower. When it collapsed, Jack was by its side without a second thought.

“Is something wrong?” Jack asked. They still had such a long way to go.

The wraith looked as if it had trouble keeping its body together. The black mass swirling around it appeared frayed. Parts of its broad shoulders seemed to disintegrate before Jack’s eyes.

“I must feed,” the wraith said in a rough voice. “I need life energy. The human king sent criminals to my old prison. I fed on the workers here.”

At this, Jack slowly stood up. “Those men we lost…that was you?”

“Yes.” The wraith did not sound sorry. “I am what I am, Jack. Lock a monster in a cage, and the monster will see to its needs.” There was undeniable resentment in its tone, though Jack couldn’t be sure it the comment was directed at other men, or the wraith itself. It didn’t matter, for at that moment, footsteps echoed from around the next corner. The wraith reacted like a dog catching a scent in the air before vanishing in a cloud of black. Jack started to go after it, but a terrified scream froze him in his tracks. At first he thought it was the unknown person. A second scream sounded, one that electrified Jack and sent him into action.

Rounding the corner, he found one of the king’s guards standing over the wraith. The chain in his hand glistened with a dark substance that looked like oil.

“Found you, monster. Time to get back to your cage.” The guard struck the wraith against the back, sending it to the ground with a pained cry. Jack realized these were the sounds he’d heard back then, but stronger was the memory of his father being struck down. Jack didn’t stop to think, he just launched himself at the guard.

The guard, clearly not expecting another man here, soon found himself knocked to the ground. The chain flew from his hand to land in a noisy clatter. Jack pinned the guard beneath his weight. They struggled for a few moments before the stronger guard kicked Jack off. Blood streamed down his face from where Jack struck him. Snarling, the guard lifted his foot, aiming to crush Jack’s throat.

The wraith appeared behind him, black smoke swirling and churning, red eyes ablaze. The guard was then absorbed into the darkness of the wraith’s body. Jack scooted back, panting as the adrenaline passed, leaving him weak and transfixed. The guard screamed once. Then, nothing.

The smoke disbanded and reformed. A pile of clothes lay at the wraith’s feet. There was no body to speak of.

Jack met the wraith’s eyes. Silence stretched between them. Then the wraith said, “You stepped in on my behalf. Why?”

Jack expected the questions. What he did not expect was the way the wraith sounded. As if it were incapable of believing anyone would do such a thing.

“I gave you my word I’d help you escape this place.” Jack spoke from the heart. He had no reason to lie.

The wraith’s eyes narrowed, though without suspicion. Then it reached for Jack. Jack hesitated briefly. This was different from those other instances the wraith initiated contact. He could tell. Perhaps this was what led Jack to slipping his hand into the wraith’s. Odd how…comforting it seemed. Warm, even. Jack felt his cheeks heat the longer they maintained contact. When the wraith pulled Jack to his feet, the warm hand retreated so swiftly, Jack experienced some disappointment. He put the emotion from him. 

“We should stop here,” he suggested. “I don’t know about you, but I’m exhausted. I need to rest.”

The wraith glanced south, as if lost in thought. “I don’t need to rest,” it said. “I will watch over you.” With that, the wraith dissolved into darkness and drifted away. 

Jack stared into the black space the wraith once occupied, then at his hand. His palm still felt warm. Holding it to his chest like a cherished secret, Jack set up camp in the nearby corner. He also took the time to create a small shrine dedicated to his father’s memory. Jack wished the gods to speed his father to paradise so he may be reunited with his mother, then settled down to rest. The day’s events caught up to him, however, and soon Jack was softly weeping into the crook of his arm. Sleep did not come easy for him.

***

It had been a long time since the wraith had company. So long in fact, it couldn’t stop thinking of Jack as a potential meal. Nor could it stop staring at Jack’s blond hair, those eyes, blue like the summer sky it hadn’t seen in years. The wraith had always been partial to blue eyes…

No. That was another life, two lifetimes ago. A man fallen from the gods’ favor for a transgression the wraith could no longer remember, cursed to roam the lands as a creature neither alive nor dead, driven to consume the life energy of humans to survive. A creature men feared, and rightly so, and hunted out of that fear. None of the men who’d targeted the wraith would ever swear to it, let alone defend it. But Jack had. Jack also promised to set the wraith free. Ah, to be able to roam the lands again, or soar the skies at dusk, the full moon overhead and the air pulsing with life. 

Jack pulsed with life, too. His energy was the sweetest the wraith had ever felt. When they touched hands, the wraith was overwhelmed by it. There was beauty in Jack, but also a sad acceptance of fate’s design for him. Yet he chose to help the wraith. The shock had yet to wear off. 

The wraith watched Jack from afar, on the edges of his sphere of life energy, to better focus. A few days, Jack had said. A time limit that was the very reason for the wraith’s choice to fully consume the guard rather than leave him half alive. This ensured navigating the maze would pose no problem. It was the seas. The wraith could not enter water. The currents would pull its body apart. The wraith could not fly over it, either. The old wounds on its back burned, a constant reminder of the human king’s cruelty. The wraith had not seen sky or sun for many years. Imagine its surprise when a man comprised of both not only put it here, but intended to set it free? The wraith was as both cautious as it was joyful. 

The wraith looked at its hand. A pale, ghostly thing, claws meant to sink into flesh and soak up blood. Jack’s hand had been so warm. Felt…good. The wraith wondered if his body felt the same.

The echo of soft sobbing drew the wraith from its thoughts. Sunshine- yes, it liked that name for Jack- slept fitfully, tears glistening on his cheeks. The wraith intended to leave Jack be, but it’d already drifted to the corner bathed in the orange light from the lantern. The wraith reached out, and a pale finger lightly traced the paths the tears made on Jack’s face. The wraith remembered tears, but not why they were shed. The wraith wanted to remember these feelings. All it knew was hunger. 

Jack stirred at the wraith’s touch, sending it back to its corner in a slight panic. Slowly, Jack sat up, dragging the blanket he’d found up and around his shoulders. Blue eyes darkened by pain were fixed on the lantern. The wraith remained where it was, watching, daring not to breathe.

Jack looked past the circle of light. “Are you there?” he asked. He sounded so forlorn.

The wraith drifted a little closer. The life energy radiating from Jack made thinking difficult, even on a full belly. But then something other than hunger drew the wraith to Jack. An old feeling.

“I am,” it said.

Jack bowed his head. “Good.” A pause. “Would you like to sit with me?”

The wraith hesitated. It knew it shouldn’t, not when Jack’s life energy affected it like this. Remembering things. But those blue eyes…

The wraith settled opposite Jack, the lantern between them. Jack’s lips twitched in what might be a smile. The wraith suddenly wanted to see that smile.

“Do you have a name?” Jack asked after a long pause. When the wraith looked away, Jack gasped softly. “I’m sorry. You don’t have to tell me.”

The wraith drew upon some of its oldest memories. “Gabriel. I am- was- Gabriel.” 

“Was?” Jack repeated, looking troubled. “What happened?”

“The gods cursed me. I don’t remember why. I’d been living in the wilds for a long time when the king caught me. Took my wings.” He gestured to his back. 

Understanding entered Jack’s gaze. “Those scars,” he murmured. He shook his head, seemingly overcome by the sorrow of Gabriel’s plight. “I’m so sorry, Gabriel. I wish things could have been different for you."

For a while, Gabriel often wished for the same. Yet this quiet moment with Jack, who conversed with him like he was still a man, meant more to him than the promise of freedom. He’d relive his hellish years if it meant he could come back to this moment.

“Things happened,” he said softly. “But I’m glad I’m here now.”

Jack studied him for a long time. Then came that smile Gabriel wanted to see so much. It transformed his whole face. Gabriel was left stunned by how truly beautiful Jack was. “I am, too,” Jack said. “I’m glad to meet you, Gabriel.” 

They spent the rest of the night talking until Jack drifted back to sleep. Gabriel stayed beside him, still in awe at Jack’s ready acceptance of him. He lay close to the lantern, its light making his blond hair look like spun gold. Gabriel dared to caress the strands at the top of Jack’s head. It was so simple a thing, touch. Warmth pooled in his belly, seemed to expand through his body with the same intensity as if he just fed. Gabriel knew nothing could come of these sudden yearnings. Once free from the maze, they’d go their separate ways. Gabriel would hunt only in the most remote of places, far from human towns, while Jack…

No. Gabriel would not think of the future. He sat there, surrounded by Jack’s energy, the feel of his hair tickling the underside of his hand, and allowed himself this stolen moment. For this was all a monster like him could hope for.

***

They resumed their trek the next morning. Jack kept the lead, constantly aware of Gabriel’s presence a few steps behind him. Their talk last night revealed a stunning truth, both about Gabriel and the gods’ cruelty. Though Gabriel seemed at peace with whatever happened, Jack still felt for him. But what he could not do for Gabriel’s past, Jack could make up for by helping him escape the maze.

“I will need my wings,” Gabriel said when they had stopped for a midday break.

Jack nibbled at the dried meat he found. The supplies in other stashes they came across had not been as well stocked. Jack needed to preserve what little he had until they reached the exit. Once outside, Jack knew of a nearby farm where he and his father used to ferry supplies during initial construction.

“You said the king’s men took them. How do you know they weren’t destroyed?” Jack asked.

Gabriel had no face to speak of, but Jack heard the scowl in his voice. “Because they taunt me with them at every feeding. They’re a trophy to those men.” The red eyes flashed. “I know where they keep them. The man I killed yesterday told me.”

“Can you show me?” Jack asked.

Gabriel drew into the dirt. The area here was more run down than the spaces nearer the central chamber. Jack watched him, nodded. “Those are the soldier’s barracks. I know how to get there. It’s not far from the exit.”

Gabriel wiped the image away. He fell silent for a moment. “Thank you for helping me. I won’t be able to survive outside without them.”

Jack nodded. “When the king’s men captured us, my father died trying to save me,” he said softly. A pause then, and he swallowed past the lump in his throat. “I won’t let our maze kill you.”

Gabriel made a small sound. “Jack. I’m…I’m sorry about your father.”

Jack gazed at the darkness comprising Gabriel’s face. The cadence of his voice had changed since last night. And it was such a beautiful voice, too. Jack wondered, not for the first time, what Gabriel had looked like as a man.

“Thank you,” he answered. Then, sensing the air between them become charged with _something_ , Jack finished off his meager meal and started packing up. “We should keep moving. It’s still a long way.”

A routine developed between them over the course of the next few days. Walking and resting, walking and setting up camp. The endless darkness, exhaustion, and hunger would have been crushing if not for those times Jack and Gabriel spoke. Gabriel, having overcome his initial unease, expressed a decidedly human interest in things. Be it about where Jack learned his trade or what cooked meat tasted like, Gabriel demonstrated an eagerness that charmed Jack. Complicating matters was a distinct interest in Gabriel that Jack knew was foolish, hopeless even, but here, in the maze where time meant nothing, he cherished their time together. 

They walked side by side now, and Gabriel sat next to Jack at night. This close, Jack scented not old blood and earth, but something else. A musk, like sweat on skin. Jack found comfort in his nearness. He slept soundly knowing Gabriel was close by.  
For a time, Jack thought this fascination was a secret he harbored in his heart, but then one night, Jack woke to find Gabriel stretched out beside him. The way he looked at him, that soft wonder in his eyes, stilled Jack’s breathing. 

Gabriel, seemingly embarrassed at having been caught, went to sit up. “No,” Jack murmured, a hand on Gabriel’s arm. It felt solid, strong, beneath the black mass that looked like a heavy cloak. “Stay.”

The simple request put emotion into Gabriel’s eyes. He lay back down, so close their bodies almost touched. Jack gazed into those eyes, lost among all the black of his face, and felt such peace. Serenity. Boldly, Jack reached for Gabriel’s face. Gabriel’s eyes widened. Believing he overstepped his boundaries, Jack retracted his hand.

“I’m sorry,” he said quickly, ashamed.

Gabriel said nothing. The sensation of fingers brushing Jack’s arm had him drop his gaze. Gabriel’s pale fingers curled around Jack’s wrist. Warmth from the contact heated Jack’s skin. Heard himself breathing hard as he watched Gabriel bring Jack’s hand toward his face. The first feel of cool skin beneath his fingers had Jack gasp.

“Touch me, Jack,” Gabriel requested softly. “Help me remember what it’s like to be warm.”

Emotion overwhelmed Jack now, too big to put into words. He did as Gabriel asked, breath catching again at feeling the curve of a cold cheek under his palm. Jack met Gabriel’s gaze.

“I can feel you,” he whispered, awed. “I thought you weren’t solid?”

“I haven’t willed myself solid for a long time.” Gabriel’s voice was low now. Emotional. “But I want to be solid for you, Jack. I want to feel you. Will you let me?”

As he spoke, Gabriel raised his hand. Jack, already reeling from the admission, lowered his face to allow Gabriel’s fingers to graze his cheek. “Please,” he murmured.

Gabriel’s eyes softened. “So warm, Sunshine,” he breathed, fingers lightly caressing on Jack’s skin and sending pleasant shivers down Jack’s body. 

The name brought tears to his eyes. “Gabriel…” Jack whispered.

They spent several moments exploring the other’s face, Gabriel hesitant, fascinated, Jack gently encouraging. Jack moved closer, eyes dropping in search of a mouth he so desperately wanted to kiss. But at seeing Jack lean in, Gabriel turned his face away.

“What? What is it?” Jack asked, a little breathless.

“I can’t.”

“You can’t…kiss me?” 

Gabriel’s eyes flashed with pain. “To kiss you the way you want would be deadly for you,” he said, and, just as Jack’s hope for a kiss flickered, Gabriel cupped Jack’s face. “I can do something else, though. Close your eyes.”

Anticipation coursing through him, Jack obliged. A moment later, he felt something smooth and warm brush over his mouth. A jolt of excitement shook him. “Do that again,” he murmured, his eyes still closed.

Gabriel did so, the light brush now having the same weight and pressure of lips. Jack moaned against the kiss that wasn’t a kiss, mouth moving in time to Gabriel’s. When Jack felt something part his lips, he opened his mouth. What followed next was the most intensive kiss he’d ever had. Gabriel’s tongue felt hot and insistent dancing with Jack’s. Jack shuddered as intense pleasure rose within him. Arousal flooded him, stiffening his cock so it strained against his clothes. 

“Ah! Oh, Gabriel,” Jack breathed against the kiss. He pawed at Gabriel’s body, begging him to lay atop him. 

The incredible pressure of a mouth on his faded. Jack lay there, panting, aroused, his hands fisted into the folds of Gabriel’s cloak-like body. He stared into Gabriel’s eyes, noting the way they flashed with excitement. Jack never broke eye contact as he pulled his shirt open. Undid his pants and freed his cock. 

“Touch me, Gabriel.” Arousal thickened Jack’s voice. 

“Jack,” Gabriel groaned, and stretched atop him. The heavy layers of Gabriel’s form fell over both. Jack reached out to draw Gabriel closer. Lifted his head for want of that incredible kiss. It came, but there also was the sensation of lips at his neck, his chest, his belly, even his cock. Jack writhed, gasping, moaning, clawed at Gabriel’s shoulders. Jack’s body was alive with sensations like nothing he ever experienced. Gabriel touched him all over, yet Jack knew he hadn’t moved from his position atop him. It was incredible.

“Jack, you’re so beautiful,” Gabriel moaned as Jack arched beneath him. Hot kisses trailed down Jack’s neck now, adding to the sensation of lips at his chest, over his nipples, along the length of his cock. Jack cried out with delight. “Tell me what you want.”

“I want you,” Jack moaned, breathing hard. “Inside me. Please.”

Gabriel gave a low groan of need. The next thing Jack knew, he was on his belly, Gabriel’s hands at his hips. Jack eagerly tugged his pants down his thighs, his body shaking at feeling Gabriel’s hips press to him. The desire commanding Jack was absolute. He had no thought for anything but satisfying this incredible ache Gabriel’s kisses created. 

Hands gently cradled Jack’s ass, fingers kneading, caressing, loving. Then the same overwhelming kiss that had touched Jack’s lips now concentrated on his hole. A moment later, something warm curled around his cock. The impression of a strong hand stroking him slowly had Jack yelp in pleasure. None of the other lovers he’d had made his skin tingle, his knees weak, quite like this. 

Jack pressed his face to the cold ground, hands balled into fists. The hand at his cock had him moaning Gabriel’s name. The feel of a tongue slipping inside him created an explosion of sensation that catapulted him over the edge. He released all over himself and the floor, his head swimming and heart beating fast. But Jack wanted more. He wanted to be undone from the inside. Gabriel, seeming to sense his desire, did not disappoint.

Jack’s eyes flew open, his moan loud as something hot, thick, and pulsing pressed into him. There was pain, too, for Jack had never been stretched so wide. Tears spilled from his eyes, he clenched his teeth. But gods, it felt so _good_. Gabriel’s thrusts were deep, hard. Jack’s breath was forced from his body each time Gabriel pumped his hips.

A low voice purred at his ear. “So beautiful, Sunshine,” he groaned, thrusting harder. He laid his head between Jack’s shoulder blades, groaned again. Jack whimpered for more.

The pulsing sensation deep within Jack increased. He gave a lusty cry. Gabriel’s thrusts stimulated him so much. Jack bent forward, ass hefting upward and knees spreading from the force behind Gabriel’s movements. He moaned, his ability to speak compromised. Gabriel kissed at Jack’s ear, his neck, all over his body, all the while maintaining speed. It wasn’t until Gabriel adjusted his angle that Jack shouted into the darkness. The second orgasm seized him then, as powerful as the first. Jack’s screams tapered off into whimpers before he sank to the ground. Gabriel thrust into him, faster now, sending new explosions of sensation through Jack’s still quivering body. His fingers dug into the ground. It was too much, it wasn’t enough. Jack croaked Gabriel’s name, delirious from the pleasure.

Gabriel’s voice soon broke on a loud groan. His hips bucked once, twice, before his own release took him. He moaned long and low, a sound of complete joy, before he collapsed atop Jack. Jack turned his head, wanting to kiss and nuzzle what he could. The lips brushing his had him smile with delight. He kissed Gabriel over and over, murmuring to him as Gabriel came down from his orgasm. 

For a long time, Gabriel held Jack, body shaking. It seemed more than just Gabriel’s cock nestled deep inside Jack. It merged with him on as much a physical level as an emotional one. Jack knew Gabriel had left his mark on him. That from now on, Jack belonged to him. It was a powerful, primal feeling that had Jack trembling from more than the aftermath of successive orgasms. 

After a time, Gabriel slid out of Jack’s body, creating another sensation that left Jack gasping. Arms cradled him, allowing Jack to slowly sink to the ground. He sighed, boneless and sore but oh, so content. It hardly mattered they were in the bowels of the maze. Nothing mattered more to Jack than the solid, warm body against his, the arms around him.

Gabriel nuzzled the back of Jack’s hair. Took a deep, shuddering breath. “Jack,” he said softly. “You made me feel human for the first time in years. I’m, that is…” Gabriel struggled to speak, his emotion too great. 

Jack rolled over so his chest pressed to Gabriel’s. Gazed into the bright red eyes shining with wonder and awe. Reached into the darkness comprising Gabriel’s face to touch the cool skin. Words failed Jack, too. Both knew this was an encounter the gods had not planned for, yet here they were. And, at the heels of such an intense experience, of knowing their souls were forever bonded, neither questioned why it happened. 

Jack caressed Gabriel’s face with gentle fingers. Tears entered his eyes as Gabriel leaned forward. The sensation at his palm was reminiscent of their kisses. 

“What do we do now?” Gabriel asked. A question that had more depth to it than the obvious. 

“We find your wings,” Jack said. “We escape this place. After that…”

“You will return to your life, and I will become hunted once more.” There was bitterness in Gabriel’s tone.

Jack could not erase all the years of animosity Gabriel bore other humans, but he could offer support. Jack took Gabriel’s hand and brought it to his lips. The skin appeared almost translucent. It was the most beautiful skin Jack had ever seen. He pressed a few kisses to each clawed fingertip. 

“My life here is over. You must be somewhere no one will ever harm you.” He tightened his grip on Gabriel’s hand. “The farm on the other side of the island is remote. Its land is good. Let’s go there together. It doesn’t have to be goodbye.”

Gabriel, clearly moved by Jack’s words, now pulled him into his arms. The body pressed to Jack’s felt solid, heavy with muscles. 

“I thought I was cursed forever,” Gabriel murmured. “That I’d never be free. But I do not want to be free of you.”

Jack wrapped his arms around Gabriel. His eyes slid closed in anticipation of the kiss that wasn’t a kiss. When it came, Jack sighed happily against a warm mouth. The unexpected tickle of a beard had Jack open his eyes. What he saw stilled his breathing.

The dark concealing Gabriel’s face had gone. Jack took in the sleek handsomeness of Gabriel’s face, his soft brown eyes, sun-kissed skin, the thick beard and curled dark hair. The sight had his heart skip a beat.

“Oh,” he breathed, spellbound. “Gabriel. You’re so magnificent. How…?”

Gabriel leaned in to mouth along Jack’s lips. Though their lips did not fuse, the feeling was there all the same. Jack, dizzy at their parting, smiled again into Gabriel’s beautiful face. 

“It’s you, Jack. You’ve helped me remember how to become myself again. And…”

“Yes?” Jack spoke in a quiet murmur.

Gabriel searched Jack’s face, his expression softening as if he discovered a previously unknown truth. “I need you, Jack.”

Tingles swept up and down Jack’s body as he caressed Gabriel’s cheek with gentle fingers. They kissed several times, stroking the passion each held for the other until it roared into a blazing fire.

Jack gently pressed Gabriel to the floor and straddled him. Gabriel’s human face emerged from the folds of darkness about his head, his expression eager, needy, curious. Jack ran his hands over the inky darkness of Gabriel’s wraith body. 

“Let me touch you, Gabriel. Let me give you the same pleasure you gave me.”

Gabriel moaned. His hands fastened to Jack’s hips. “Please,” he said in just above a whisper. 

Jack smiled, leaned over to kiss along Gabriel’s mouth before working his way down. He went slowly, smoothing his palms over the black heaviness concealing Gabriel’s body with the same patience he would stone or wood. Layers fell away, reformed into the strong, muscular body Jack had felt and now saw for the first time. He paused to take Gabriel in. The man was magnificence itself, as priceless as any painting. Jack stroked the newly exposed skin, reveling in Gabriel’s incredible reaction to his touch. When Jack’s caresses encouraged a thick, pulsing cock from the swirling darkness, he immediately praised it with his mouth.

Jack kissed and licked at the head, sending Gabriel to new heights of pleasure. He moaned loudly, fingers tangling in Jack’s hair. Jack was so focused on the taste and smell of Gabriel’s cock, he didn’t register the warm pressure at his ass until a pulsing sensation dipped between his cheeks. Jack groaned around Gabriel’s cock. Gabriel hummed in pleasure as he worked Jack open. Their joint determination to drive the other over the edge culminated in Jack straddling Gabriel’s lap, head thrown back as he sank onto that thick cock. Lingering pain created a wonderful feeling that had Jack panting. Gabriel’s hands were on his chest, fingers stimulating his nipples, while thick, black tendrils extended form the darkness pooling around Gabriel’s body to coil around Jack. It seemed as a dozen small, hot mouths touched him at once. Jack whined and whimpered as he bucked his hips. Gabriel held him in place as he thrust into Jack. Jack groaned Gabriel’s name, Gabriel answered with Jack’s, until the storm of pleasure broke over Jack.

Jack’s body seized up, he dug his fingernails into Gabriel’s chest, hips rocking back and forth as he released all over Gabriel’s belly. Gabriel held Jack’s ass tightly, breath hissing between his clenched teeth before his back arched and he came hard inside Jack. Boneless, Jack collapsed atop Gabriel, murmuring indistinctly as Gabriel wrapped his arms around him.

“Jack,” he whispered. “My beautiful, bright Sunshine…”

Jack snuggled close. Pressed kisses to Gabriel’s skin, for he had yet to catch his breath to form a response. But his heart sang with love and delight. Things such as discomfort and hunger and cold and their being two different species meant nothing. Jack had gone into the maze afraid of the darkness within. He’d emerge having found the truest form of love.

They lingered here for the rest of the day, Gabriel letting Jack recover though finding it very hard not to indulge in the creamy flesh Jack offered him so readily. The coupling fed into a desire as potent as his hunger. When he burned for Jack, and Jack’s own arousal kept him from denying Gabriel anything, Jack took care of his love. Oh, how sweetly Gabriel moaned when Jack found his hole that first time. And how he had cried out when Jack thrust into him with swift, pointed movements. These passionate moments became their world, as essential to their well-being as food and rest. 

When they walked, Gabriel at his side and hand in his, Jack talked of simple pleasures, from watching a sunrise or smelling baking bread. And when they stopped for the night, Jack whispered sweet things into Gabriel’s ear as they held one another. For them, it was the beginning of a wonderful future. 

By midday of the tenth day, they reached the soldiers’ barracks. Men moved about, performing drills, mending weapons and armor, engaging in games. None had the slightest inclination the monster they thought they held captive was about to exact revenge.  
Jack hung back while Gabriel advanced. Screams of terror and pain echoed from the barracks for close to an hour before Gabriel emerged, magnificent, powerful, and possessing the most beautiful pair of large, black wings. Jack gasped in awe. Gabriel stretched his wings, his smile of pure delight. There was a glow in his eyes Jack had never seen before, not even in their intimate moments. Still, the sight made Jack’s heart beat fast. He approached Gabriel, his fascination given way to child-like wonder as he ran a careful hand along the long flight feathers.

“They’re gorgeous,” he breathed.

Gabriel gathered Jack into his arms. His kiss left Jack weak-kneed. “I never would have taken them back without you, Sunshine.” He paused to sniff the air. “I smell the sea. We’re almost free,” he said, hugging Jack tight, wings enfolding them. Jack snuggled against Gabriel’s chest, his eyes drifting closed as a rush of warmth overcame him. Freedom. It was a beautiful word.

Gabriel bent his head to kiss and nuzzle Jack, purring with contentment. Though Jack sensed Gabriel’s want to linger to touch and taste, Jack drew back to smile at him. “We should reach the exit it we keep going today. Tonight, we’ll sleep under the stars.”

Gabriel’s eyes kindled at the prospect. “I look forward to seeing you in the light,” he whispered. Lips trailed along the shell of Jack’s ear. “My beautiful Jack. You make me so happy.”

Jack tightened his hold. “You’re the best thing to happen to me,” he said in all honesty. “I will do everything I can to make you happy, and keep you safe.” They kissed again, slowly, tenderly, before Jack released him. “Let’s go.”

Excitement quickened Jack’s steps. The thick, musty smell of the maze gradually gave way for bursts of fresh air with a hint of the sea. When Jack looked at Gabriel and thought of how long it had been since he saw blue sky or the ocean, his excitement doubled. He slipped his hand into Gabriel’s larger, clawed one, gave it a reassuring squeeze. Gabriel smiled back at him, and Jack’s heart turned over. 

_He may not be the match you had in mind for me, Father, but I cannot be happier._

Fresh air and bright sunshine welcomed them from the dark. Jack’s eyes watered at the brilliance, but this was a discomfort he welcomed. He soaked in the warmth, breathed a contented sigh. Gabriel laughed as if he were drunk, taking Jack’s hand and racing across the grass. The veritable feast the soldiers provided left Gabriel with energy to burn. But Jack, underfed and weak from the intensity of their lovemaking, had trouble keeping up. Gabriel eventually swept him into his arms and carried him. 

“I will find some food for you,” he promised.

Jack sagged against his lover, exhausted but so, so happy.

Gabriel left Jack in the foreman’s vacant home before venturing out to hunt. He returned some time later with a few rabbits. Jack, having already built a fire, smiled his gratitude. Though the scent of cooking meat made him desperately hungry, Jack made sure to eat slowly. No sense having it come back and rendering Gabriel’s hard work null. 

Once Jack had eaten and rested, they continued across the island. Soon they reached an outcropping overlooking the sea. Waves crashed against the rocks, sending droplets into the air. Gabriel embraced Jack from behind, his wings wrapped around them both, his chin resting on Jack’s shoulder. Jack spent a moment enjoying their closeness. Thought about how many other days like this they’d have.

“The farm is there,” he said, pointing to an island across the way. “But the boat was destroyed in a storm the last time my father and I brought supplies in. We never had the time to rebuild it.”

Gabriel sighed, breath tickling the back of Jack’s neck. “I would carry you if my wings weren’t still so weak.” 

Jack gazed at the sea. He didn’t have the strength to build a boat. Swimming was impossible, not after what Gabriel told him. Jack felt certain he would drown long before reaching the island. There must be a way…

A few seagulls wheeled overhead. Jack’s eyes widened. Of course! 

“I’ll make wings for myself,” he said. “Then when you’re strong enough, we can fly to the island. It’s not far. I’ll be all right.”

Gabriel considered this for a moment before smiling. He caressed Jack’s cheek. “Then we’ll fly across.”

With Gabriel’s wings as a model, Jack went to work on crafting a pair of his own. The foreman’s home provided the tools and most of the raw materials. Gabriel helped collect the hundreds of feathers Jack needed. Jack ate a lot of a seagull for the next few days. They took shelter in the foreman’s house, though Jack’s dedication to the project often kept him up. Gabriel had to coax Jack to bed more than once. 

That night, Gabriel held Jack close as his beloved slept, worry and a little guilt entering his heart at the exhaustion in Jack’s features. It brought forth other concerns Gabriel buried during the day. They were free from the maze, but there were still so many challenges ahead. Notably within Gabriel himself. The more times they made love, Gabriel’s hunger for Jack grew. And last night, as Jack trembled in his arms, Gabriel had come perilously close to taking Jack’s energy. On its own it was a constant temptation, but in the throes of pleasure, it became all the sweeter. It took all of Gabriel’s willpower not to taste him.

He gazed down at his sleeping Sunshine. Just one taste, he thought, reaching for Jack’s mouth. Their kisses thus far had been safe for Jack, for Gabriel did not let them linger though oh, how he wanted to. Like now. He’d kiss Jack so softly, gently…breathe him in. Seek strength to fortify his wings. Consume him…

The fire sparked, sending up large flames that startled Gabriel. The shadows on the wall shifted and changed, showing Gabriel a horrifying vision. He saw himself bent over Jack, hands fisted in his shirt, mouth firmly on his. Gabriel appeared ferocious, uncaring, as he sucked Jack’s life energy. Jack lay limp beneath Gabriel’s weight, blue eyes frozen in the death stare Gabriel knew so well.

_No!_

Gabriel struck the fire with a violent sweep of his arm. The flames burned him, but the shadows became shadows again. As he struggled against his cursed need to feed, a sinister voice echoed from the recesses of his mind.

**Do you believe you can live and love him as a man?**

Gabriel averted his gaze. Bit back a cry of panicked denial. He couldn’t, wouldn’t, hurt Jack. Jack meant too much to him. Jack saw him as he was and wanted him anyway. Jack felt so good in his arms, inside him, those moments Gabriel buried himself in Jack’s heat. No meal could ever satisfy him like this.

 **The gods cursed you. You are not deserving of happiness.**

“No,” Gabriel whispered.

**You will kill him. Maybe not now, but in the end, you will devour him. It’s your nature.**

Gabriel shook his head. “Stop.”

**Leave him. He held up his end of the bargain. You owe him nothing.**

Gabriel looked at Jack, sleeping so well in his arms, his blond hair shining in the firelight. He’d bathed in the sea today. Gabriel had watched him from afar, awed anew at his beauty. 

“I owe him everything.”

**He put you here.**

“The king put me here.”

**Jack and his father made the maze. They are just as responsible.**

“Stop it.” Gabriel spoke sharply.

**You are still a prisoner, you fool. You traded darkness for blue eyes. You will never be free.**

“Enough!” Gabriel shouted, knocking the nearby lantern over with a sharp kick. It rolled toward the place Jack set his makeshift wings. The wax holding the feathers in place started to glisten. Gabriel quickly set Jack down before recovering the lantern. He touched the melted wax. It gave way beneath the pressure. The wings represented all Jack was willing to risk to secure a future with Gabriel. The fragility of his construct seemed to make what they aimed for hopeless.

Gabriel hung his head. Was he a fool? Could he truly be with Jack? 

**You owe him nothing.**

Gabriel grasped the flight feathers. Experienced a jolt at realizing he started pulling them free from the wax. Shaken, Gabriel returned to Jack’s side and gathered him in his arms. Buried his lips into his hair and whispered apologies for his dark thoughts. Gabriel held Jack all night, forgoing his usual early morning hunt. Nothing, not even his own instinct, would come between them.

Jack woke the next day to the feel of lips on his brow, his cheek. He smiled sleepily. “Good morning,” he murmured before Gabriel’s mouth touched his. He kissed him as if he’d been waiting to do it all night. As always, Jack went weak. His small moan resulted in Gabriel pressing him to the ground. Jack did not realize Gabriel’s fears manifested in a distinct want to show Jack how much he adored him. But Jack, beautiful, tempting Jack, laughed softly and placed a gentle, restraining hand on Gabriel’s chest.  
“Let’s get to the farm first,” he said, smiling up at Gabriel. “Then we’ll have the rest of the day just for us.”

Gabriel loved the sound of that. Their time in the maze had always carried an air of uncertainty, which in turn led to quicker and quicker embraces. The safety and security the farm provided would allow Gabriel to take his time when he had Jack beneath him again. Jack deserved to be loved, and often. He kissed Jack again, squeezed him once and let him up. 

Together, they put the finishing touches on the wings before carrying them to the hilltop. There, Gabriel helped Jack into the harness, stepped back to give Jack room. The wings were secured around Jack’s arms and wrists. When he bent them, the wings flexed like Gabriel’s own. Jack’s face glowed now, and he looked at Gabriel with eager anticipation.

“Are you feeling strong enough to fly?” he asked.

Gabriel spread his wings. Tilted his head back as the wind rustled through his feathers. It felt wonderful. “Yes,” he replied softly. Lowering his gaze to Jack, Gabriel took his hand. “I will guide you as we fly. Once we’re high enough, you should be able to glide on your own. But please be careful,” he said, leading him to the cliff edge. “The wax on those wings won’t last long in direct sunlight. Are you ready?”

Jack stood beside Gabriel. Looked down at the ocean, up at the sky, then over at Gabriel. The warm encouragement in his eyes strengthened his resolve. “I am.”

Gabriel positioned himself behind Jack. Rested his hands on Jack’s waist. “I will hold you when we first ascend. Don’t be afraid,” he said, his breath tickling Jack’s ear.

Jack looked over his shoulder and smiled. “I’m not. You’re with me,” he said, and Gabriel’s heart turned over at the sincerity in his words. 

They stood together, silent, still, but for the wind rustling about them. Then Gabriel murmured, “Now,” and Jack, more excited than afraid, walked toward the edge. Gabriel pulled him close just before they dropped. Jack’s stomach rolled, his heart lodged into his throat. Then the wind pushed beneath him, Jack spread his arms wide, the feathers caught the air, and he ascended.

Jack let out an excited cry. Gabriel’s soft laughter rumbled against Jack’s back. He held Jack, almost as if he were reluctant to let go, before loosening his hold. Doing so brought a brief moment of panic to Jack, but soon he was gliding on the drifts as if he were born to it. 

He cast Gabriel a laughing glance. “This is incredible,” he said, flapping his arms. The strain seemed non-existent thanks to the wind’s support.

Gabriel soared alongside him. His answering smile was warm, affectionate. Jack had never seen him look happier. “Never imagined yourself flying?”

“No,” Jack answered, and his smile widened. “Never thought I’d escape a maze to be with the man I love, either.”

The admission had Gabriel’s heart skip a beat. He faltered in midair. “Jack- you-?”

“I’ll race you,” Jack called, laughing as he flapped faster. A gust of wind cut off Gabriel’s words. 

The wind carried Jack along, strong, secure. Breathless and exhilarated, he lifted his face to the sun. Its warmth felt so good on his skin. _He_ felt so good. After all the heartache and death, Jack found a reason to live again. 

Gabriel darted past him, magnificent wings glistening in the sunlight. The tattered cloak comprising his body flowed in the wind. His hair was hidden in darkness shaped like a hood, but his face shone bright. Jack watched Gabriel soar higher, only to dive toward the water. He looked so graceful and free. How could anyone think him a monster when he flew like that? Jack, wanting to experience everything Gabriel did, flapped his arms harder to climb.

Gabriel swept beneath him. “Jack!” he called, but Jack ascended higher. The rush of freedom, of love, had him feeling reckless, bold.

“Jack!” Gabriel called again. But Jack, so far up, could not hear him. 

Once reaching the desired height, Jack started to angle downward. Gabriel rushed toward him, arms open, eyes wide. Jack laughed. 

“I’m coming, Gabriel,” he said, and dove.

But the surety of the wind vanished. The wings became too heavy. Jack struggled to stay aloft. Something warm and sticky soaked his arm. Jack had only seconds to register the wings were coming apart before he dropped. Dropped so fast, he couldn’t scream. The sky became a dizzying vista of blue, the sun blinding. Gabriel was soon a distant figure overhead, while below, the ocean sped toward Jack. The impact his body made was so swift, so sharp, Jack lost all feeling, all thought, all breath. Darkness swallowed him, absolute, chilling.

***

_“No! JAAAAACK!”_

Gabriel’s panicked scream still echoed in his ears as he frantically searched the ocean’s surface. The terrible memory of Jack’s body crashing into the unforgiving sea tore his heart to shreds. But he searched and searched, crying for his missing love. 

The sun was just dipping past the horizon when Gabriel found Jack on the other side of the island where they were to make their home, his beautiful body broken, the remains of his wings scattered. Gabriel’s anguish was too great for tears. He touched down beside Jack, his precious Jack, and gathered him into his arms. Jack’s blue eyes looked past Gabriel, sand and blood clung to his face and hair.

Gabriel stroked Jack’s slack face with a shaking hand. His lips trembled as he tried to draw breath to speak. Sobs gathered in his throat. All the warmth and love that sustained him drained away. Hope and optimism, even his fears, vanished. Swallowed by an absolute emptiness that left Gabriel more wraith-like than he’d ever been. 

His body wept black smoke as he struggled to hold Jack close. “Jack…” Gabriel’s voice was a croak of pain. He took several shuddering breaths, body shaking, thoughts fraying as he slowly came apart. Then Gabriel let loose a howl of anguish so harrowing, even the gods who cursed him shivered. The wraith who thought he’d die trapped in a maze instead died on that shore, the body of his lover in his arms.

Years later, the king was hailed as a savior for protecting the people from the wraith. The gods used the tragedy as a cautionary tale for reckless behavior. But the man who came across a headstone inscribed with its sorrowful message told a much different story, one that ultimately survived through the ages.

_My Beloved Jack,_

_In your light, I found hope. In your love, I found joy. May we find our happiness together, when next we meet._

_Ever yours,_

_Gabriel_


End file.
